Armin/Rozmowy
left Zbiór poprawnych odpowiedzi do dialogów z Arminem. Odcinek 11 ♥ Oja! Ludzie naprawdę spędzają tutaj czas? Ale frajerzy! Już lepiej zostać u siebie! A. Czasem dobrze spędzić trochę czasu na powietrzu! // B. Tak myślisz? Mi się to podoba...' //' C. Też wolę zostać u siebie. +''' Odcinek 12 ♥'' Cool! Oprowadzisz mnie kiedyś?'' A. Jeśli chcesz! - B. Wolałabym nie... - '''C. Nie masz takiej potrzeby, no nie? + ♥ '' Wtedy to nie byłoby już takie zabawne!'' A. Nie przeszkadza ci to, że twój brat nie interesuje się dziewczynami? - B. W ogóle się tego nie spodziewałam... // C. Myślałam, że to raczej TY nie będziesz się interesować dziewczynami... +''' ♥''Słowo daję! Ciągle kogoś szukasz!'' A. Mam dużo pytań. // '''B. Inni by sobie beze mnie nie poradzili. To nie moja wina. + C. A więc widziałeś go czy nie? - ♥'' Kojarzy mi się to z postaciami z MMORPG! Coś w stylu typa, który każe ci porozmawiać z kowalem, chociaż kowal jest tuż koło niego. Mimo wszystko musisz z nim porozmawiać, jeżeli chcesz się posunąć naprzód.'' A. MMORPG? - B. Fakt, to mniej więcej to. +''' ♥ A. (Zagadaj go.) '(ILUSTRACJA) '''+ B. (Nie przeszkadzaj mu i patrz dalej jak gra.) // Odcinek 13 ♥'' What the hell?'' A. Szkoła wojskowa Armin, szkoła wojskowa... // B. ... What co? - ♥'' Jak widać zaliczył level up. Tak jak pokemony.'' A. Ech... Tak, można tak powiedzieć... // B. Ha ha, nie pomyślałam o tym! + ♥'' Wyobrażam sobie! Ale przynajmniej miałabyś Rozalię i Lysandra do towarzystwa!'' A. Tak, ale wolę być tu z tobą + ' B. Tak, dobrze że oni też tu są.. ♥ Gdyby tylko kod motherlode istniał w prawdziwym świecie... Wtedy nie mielibyśmy takich problemów!'' A. Grasz w Mario? - '''B. Grasz w Sims? // C. Grasz w Zelda? - ♥'' Właśnie miałem wracać do domu... Naprawdę mnie potrzebujecie?'' A. Tak! Nie ma już prawie nikogo w liceum... (brak ilustracji na koniec odcinka) B. Niekoniecznie, ale na pewno szybciej się ze wszystkim uporamy jeśli nam pomożesz! (możliwa ilustracja na koniec odcinka) Odcinek 14 ♥... A. Cześć! Dobrze spałeś? B. Cześć! Pouczyłeś się trochę? + C. Cześć! Dobrze grałeś? // ♥ Przysięgam, że wszystko umiem zagrać! Jeżeli kogoś potrzebujecie to nie ma problemu! Chętnie pomogę! A. Ratujesz mi życie! // B. Jesteś pewien, że możesz grać razem z Kastielem i Lysandrem? + ♥ To odróżniłoby nas od innych grup! A ty grałaś już w Guitar Hero? A. Nie, nigdy. + B. Tak,jestem specjalistą. - Odcinek 15 ♥ Jeżeli wracasz do domu to nie, ale jeśli chcesz zostać to tak. Moglibyśmy trochę pogadać. Co o tym myślisz? A. Nie, przykro mi. Naprawdę muszę już wracać... // B. Kurczę, naprawdę bym chciała, ale muszę już iść... + ♥ Och, szkoda. No to też wracam do domu. Chcesz, żebym cię odprowadził? A. Też nie... Sorry, mam ochotę pobyć trochę sama. // B. Tak, pewnie! // ♥ Kurczę, chętnie bym to zobaczył! A. Nie myślałam, że taki jesteś... // B. Daj spokój, bo zrobię się zazdrosna... // ♥ Szkoła przygotowuje grę w paintball! Jestem tego pewien! A. Co? // B. O nie! Nie lubię tego! - C. Byłoby ekstra! + ♥ Co aż tak ci w niej przeszkadza? A. Wydaje się być zbyt idealna. // B. To moja intuicja. // C. Nie podobają mi się jej ubrania. // ♥ Spotkałem przed chwilą mojego brata. Powiedział mi, że dalej chcesz szukać informacji na temat Debory. A. Ona nazywa się Debra. - B. Przekręciłeś jej imię! // ♥ Przeprowadzimy dochodzenie w stylu Ace Attroney. Pójdziemy do pomieszczenia, w którym mogą znajdować się jakieś wskazówki. Gdy uda nam się coś znaleźć to pójdziemy się spotkać z Luną. Będziemy jej przedstawiać dowody do momentu, aż w końcu się złamie! A. Ona nazywa się DEBRA! // B. Okej! Ja będę May'ą, a ty Phoenixem! // C. Nie wiem czy to dobry pomysł, żeby patrzeć na życie jak na grę video... - ♥ Pasuje do ciebie ta rola! A. Dlatego, że jestem trochę dziwna? // B. Dlatego, że jestem słodka? - ♥ Kiedyś trzeba umrzeć! A. Chcesz umrzeć, zanim odzyskasz swoją grę? // B. To nie czas na żarty! Pomóż mi je odzyskać! Musimy tylko przesunąć szafki! // ♥ Lepiej zajrzyj do swojej zamiast tak ględzić! A. Nie, nie chcę. // B. Och, gdzie jest? // ♥ Idę oddać klucze Farazowskiemu! Na razie! A. Poczekaj, pójdę z tobą! (Mam ochotę zostać z nim jeszcze trochę...) (szansa na ILUSTRACJĘ) B. Okej! Do zobaczenia! // ♥''Nie! Gram na konsoli. To pobudza wszystkie zmysły, a potem jest się w świetniej formie!'' A:Nie za bardzo mam ochotę grać... (ILUSTRACJA) B:Och... Czemu nie. Zawsze mogę wypróbować coś nowego. Odcinek 16 ♥ W końcu wpadła ci w oko? A. Ja wolę chłopaków, nie dziewczyny! + (lov. +60 ?) lub // (lov. 0-60 ) ,- (lov. na minusie) B. Raczej mi podpadła... - ♥ Chciałem wywołać u ciebie jakąś reakcję, ale ty zachowujesz się jakbyś była skamieniała... Mogłabyś się przynajmniej TROCHĘ wysilić! Zawsze trzeba się śmiać z żartów facetów! To tak samo jak nie pyta się dziewczyn o ich wagę! Chodzi o pozytywne nastawienie! A. Sorry, jestem trochę... zestresowana. // B. Wyluzuj, nie denerwuj się tak! // C. Strasznie szybko się denerwujesz... // ♥ HA! HA! I wszystko jasne! To dlatego jest taki zielony, jeżeli chodzi o relacje międzyludzkie. A. Ty też nie jesteś zbyt uzdolniony w tej dziedzinie. - B. Nie nabijaj się. Ma swoje powody. + lub // (zależy od lovometru) C. Nigdy nie patrzyłam na to z tej strony... // ♥ Alexy mi powiedział. Trochę się zaniepokoił. A. Wydaje mu się. // lub - (w przypadku niskiego lovo) B. Jest zbyt wrażliwy. // C. Niech się lepiej zajmie swoimi sprawami! + ♥ A ja nie! Bardzo chciałbym wiedzieć co kombinują nauczyciele , aby wiedzieć czy mam sobie załatwić zwolnienie czy nie. A. Prawdziwy z ciebie leń... - B. Od razu możesz je przygotować, jeżeli chcesz znać moje zdanie. // C. W takim razie mam nadzieję, że zorganizują coś, co ci się spodoba. + Odcinek 17 ♥ Tak... Tym razem się nie popisałem. Powinienem był cię wysłuchać, zanim wyciągnąłem pochopne wnioski... No nic... W każdym razie, ja nie byłem na ciebie zły, a więc chyba nie jest tak źle... Prawda? '' A. Oczywiście, że tak. To jeszcze gorsze wiedzieć, że wszystko tak zlekceważyłeś. - B. Byłeś wierny sobie... Nie mogę powiedzieć, aby mnie to zaskoczyło. - '''C. Myślałam mimo wszystko, że mi zaufasz. Byłam trochę zawiedziona... //' ♥ Rozmawiałem przed chwilą z moim bratem i ten KRETYN nie chciał mnie słuchać! Wyzwał mnie od idiotów, a przecież jeszcze niedawno cały czas oglądał Odlotowe Agentki! A. Nie lubisz Odlotowych Agentek? Ja lubię... // B. N-Naprawdę ci nie uwierzył? Ale przecież jesteś jego bratem... // ♥''Za kogo ty bierzesz Alexy'ego? Pomógłby nawet swojemu największemu wrogowi, nawet jeżeli mi nie wierzy, to nigdy mnie nie wystawi.'' A. Mimo wszystko, uważaj na to, co mu mówisz... Nigdy nie wiadomo, mógłby się wygadać, a wtedy będzie po nas. - B. Dziwnie się ostatnio zachowuje... To nie jest normalne, że wierzy Debrze, podczas gdy jego przyjaciółka i brat tłumaczą mu, że lepiej się z nią nie zadawać... // lub + ♥ A. Podejdź do Armina. B. Podejdź do Lysandra. C. Przybliż się do obu chłopaków. ♥ A ciebie nie? Ukarała cię za coś, czego nie zrobiłaś! A. Ona nic nie wie. Nic nie poradzisz! - B. Pewnie, że jestem zła, ale próbuję być opanowana! + C. Szczerze? Nie obchodzi mnie to. ♥ Ale raz zdarzyło mi się rzucić komputerem... To była jego wina, cały czas się zawieszał... A. Zawieszał? To znaczy? B. To nie była raczej wina połączenia? // ♥ A. Albo... Upozorowalibyśmy samobójstwo. B. Albo... Znaleźlibyśmy dobre alibi. + Odcinek 18 ♥ No pewnie! Są ciemne, wprawiają przesądnych w zakłopotanie, a kiedy kraczą, są niesamowite! A. Trochę się ich boję... // B. Uważam, że krakanie kruków jest dosyć wkurzające. - C. To prawda, ich czarne skrzydła są bardzo ładne. + ♥ Tak, ale gry są drogie. Moje kieszonkowe wystarczy, aby kupić ci lemoniadę! A. Okej! No to chodźmy! + (w przypadku lov na +) B. Lepiej nie. Raczej wrócę do domu. ♥ Mówisz na serio? A. Wyglądam jakbym lubiła kokardki? + B. Przecież to fajne... - ♥ Wyglądasz w niej słodko. A. Lepiej od razu powiedz, że zazwyczaj wyglądam brzydko! + B. Kurczę, to nie tobie chciałam się spodobać... // ♥ Ja chyba też. Już jakiś czas łażę po dworze. Będę wracać. A. Nie chcesz trochę ze mną zostać?+ B. No to do jutra! // ♥ (Podczas, gdy Armin zaczyna grać) A. Ja też chcę pograć (ILUSTRACJA) ''' B. Zagramy razem? // Odcinek 20 ''Przy wyborze "Śpiąca Królewna", "Alicja w Krainie Czarów", oraz "Czerwony Kapturek":'' ♥ No... Musimy już tylko poczekać na przydział ról! A. Trochę mnie to stresuje, a ciebie? // '''B. Zastanawiam się co z tego wyniknie! + C. Mam nadzieję, że dostanę fajną rolę! - ♥ No co ty, mamy kupę czasu! Będziemy mogli nawet powtarzać w piątek rano przed lekcjami. Nie ma co się tak spieszyć! A. Uważam, że tym razem za bardzo lekceważysz sprawę! - B. Tylko się nie skarż, jeżeli nie dostaniesz dobrej roli! - C. Chciałabym być tak samo beztroska jak i ty... // ♥ Ha ha, widziałaś? Umieram ze śmiechu... A ty jak się trzymasz? Jesteś bledsza niż zwykle. A. Trochę boli mnie brzuch... B. Strasznie się stresuję! (ILUSTRACJA) ''' ♥ Z przyjemnością! A. Myślałam, że nie lubisz wychodzić na zewnątrz...? - B. Nie wolisz pójść pograć? - '''C. Jak chcesz, ale pospiesz się! + ♥ *wzdycha* Sucrette, powiedz mu coś! A. Ech! Nie mieszajcie mnie do swoich historii! // B. Metal Gear to zbyt skomplikowana historia... (Armin - lovo, Alexy + lovo) C. Nawet nie wiem co to jest ten Metal Gear! (Armin + lovo, Alexy - lovo) Kategoria:Odcinki Kategoria:Chłopacy Kategoria:Podpowiedzi